Talk:Oh, G (I Love That Letter)
Just G BMI or ASCAP show nothing for either "Oh, G" or "I Love That Letter", but BMI does show a song just named "G", written by Thad Mumford and Chris Cerf. Since most songs Cerf sings in he wrote, could this be the actual song title? - Oscarfan 12:48, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Is there video for this online? —Scott (talk) 21:18, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Here's a video of it. - Oscarfan 11:52, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::I think it might more likely be this one. —Scott (talk) 19:48, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't know. That could be one of his "Between the Lions" songs. - Oscarfan 20:28, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, it is. One can tell by the publishers (Denebola and Listen to he Lion handled all of Cerf's Between the Lions stuff). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:41, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Ah right, good point. As we've done in other cases, I would say we should go with the best name based on the lyrics. "G" (or as we'd title it here, G (song)) doesn't seem right to me. "Oh, G (I Love That Letter)" seems to work. And if we find a source later, we can always move it. It's bound to show up on Sesamestreet.org eventually. Although admittedly, they don't always go with the legal title. —Scott (talk) 04:37, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Can somebody restore the page? It looks like Henrik deleted it, but I wanted to see what was there before I take a stab at rewriting it. -- Ken (talk) 05:34, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::There's nothing there of value. Just a link to File:OhG.jpg and an EKA of Episode 2954. —Scott (talk) 05:49, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks! I can use those! -- Ken (talk) 06:20, November 3, 2009 (UTC) The guide for episode 1194 lists a song called "G Song". Could this be it? It would've been made around 1977 or 1978 (as the puppets appear in another sketch with Grover). -- MuppetDude 19:44, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :I'd assume it is. The song looks like it's from the same season as the 10 Commandments song, also written by Thad and Chris. - Oscarfan 01:43, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Those guides were written by research groups and didn't always use official titles. It sounds like they just wrote down G Song for lack of a title. —Scott (talk) 05:22, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Faqs.org gives the same credits for a song called "G", with the date of 1978, which we have as the date for it's debut episode. - Oscarfan 15:53, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Voices Is that Jerry Nelson as the bird and Marilyn Sokol as the girl? I wanted to double check. -- Ken (talk) 06:43, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Also, did we establish that we have the right songwriters? -- Ken (talk) 06:50, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :It's almost certainly Chris Cerf, or at least co-written by him. I don't think we know of any songs he performed in that he didn't also write. Unless we do. —Scott (talk) 06:51, November 3, 2009 (UTC)